WHITCH
by zebombdigity
Summary: bella is a witch, hunted by vampires and others. what will happen when she reaches forks? will love come knocking on her door?
1. running

Chapter 1- running

Chapter 1- running

BellaPOV

Running. That's all I ever do. Scratch that, that's all witches ever do.

Always hunted by the cold ones.

Always hunted by the dogs. Aka. Were wolves.

Always hunted by witches.

I am a very powerful witch if I do say so myself!

I can manipulate the elements- fire, water, earth.

I can read minds. Block minds and resist any form of mind manipulation.

I can fly.

I can run unbelievably fast.

I can also do magic.

My mate died 7000 years ago. I have been running since. Once a females mate dies, she is forced to marry one of the witch council. (A/N a witches volturi)

That's not me.

I am starting a new life in a small town called Forks, in Washington.

I will be at the local high school.

Live in a local house.

And have a normal life.

_I wish._

I reached the outskirts of the town.

_Hmm. Seems normal, quiet and defiantly not magical._

I think I will be safe a for a year at least.

I found my way to my house, I large cottage in the forest. From my room you can see a huge white mansion.

How I would love to by a house, instead of building here and there.

I woke up that morning feeling fresh and ready for action.

I washed my face and held my appearance in the mirror.

_Completely gawwwwjuss! As per usual!_

I hoped into my car.

A yellow convertible.

Not to flashy, not to dull.

Just perfect.

I drove to the local school.

I spotted a red convertible.

_Well at least I am not the only one with taste._

_Eww! A silver Volvo! They are meant to be great but geez!_

I leapt out of my car and received a few glares and mutters.

This is such hole.

I put up a wall to stop any powers that could effect me.

You never know, there could be some freak vampires wanting to read my mind!

_Haha, vampires. Such idiots and fools._

I strutted into the reception and waited to be attended.

"hello? How may I help you dear?"

"hi. I'm new here, I was wondering whether I could get a timetable of my classes."

"oh! Welcome! You must be Isabella swan!"

"oh, please call me Izy."

"well izy, here is your timetable and I hope you enjoy our school!"

I danced out of the door and again, more mutters and glares.

_What is wrong with this place?_

Ah, maths. I passed 1189 times at various schools, but hey? Who's counting?

I strolled into the classroom and looked around the room for a spare seat.

There was several seats scattered around the room.

I chose the one next to a girl that looked more like a pixie.

"hello, I'm Alice! I have never seen you before, are you new here?"

_So curious! Leave me be!_

'yes, I arrived her this morning, not sure why though. Not sure how long I'm going to be here for."

(A/N when there is a sign like this it means it is someone else's mind! It will also have a letter next to it to tell you what mind it is. Eg. A)

A _hehe, I will just check, hang on. Its blank! Why can't I see her future? This is so annoying!  
_

She stiffened next to me.

"nice way to treat a newbie."

I hopped out of my seat and sat next to another girl.

A _well that was rude! How dare she be so, so,_

"so what, alice?" I smiled at her.

She looked back at me shocked.

A _hmm, lucky guess._

Maths went by without another interruption.

So did English.

Soon enough it was lunch, and, when you have no friends. Can be exciting.

I sat at one of the cafeteria tables and didn't get any food.

Witches don't eat. At all. Zilch.

A girl approached me and said

"aren't you going to get something to eat? The food here isn't that bad!"

"no no, I am just not that hungry"

She seemed to believe it.

"why don't you come and sit with us?"

"sure, that would be ok."

She dragged me to a table occupied with other high school scum.

On the way she introduced herself as Jessica.

Jessica sat and started repeating names.

I couldn't be bothered paying attention so I just scanned the room for something interesting.

I spotted that girl in maths class.

She was at a table with a gorgeous blonde, almost as gorgeous as me. A buff guy, a blonde guy and a bronze haired god.

_Hmm, maybe I could have a little fun with the boy before I leave._

"who are they?"

I pointed towards the table of plastics.

"they are the cullens. Don't bother trying to date them. They stay in their own circle."

_Jessica had obviously been rejected before._

I felt something scratching on my minds wall, begging for entrance.

It was the bronze cullen. How could he do that?

I strutted over to their table full of confidence.

"could you please stop scratching on my minds door? I can find that rather annoying!"

He looked back at me in shock.

"who….what are you?"

"haha, your worst nightmare."

"well, if you were a nightmare, you wouldn't be so drop dead gorgeous."

I bent down to be at the bronze beauties level.

I skimmed my lips against his cheek as I said,

"are you hitting on me Edward?"

"only if you want me to."

He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me closer.

I glared at him and meddled with his mind.

He shuddered and broke down onto the table.

"don't do that again pretty boy, or it will be worse."

I lent down and kissed him on the cheek with my red lipstick leaving a mark.

_ha. Priceless._

I strode away from the table and sat back down with Jessica.

"he just can't keep his grubby hands off me can he?"

"he didn't touch you!" the one named Lauren screeched.

"oh, if you say so honey. But I doubt he will do it again."

I stormed out of the cafeteria and went to my locker. Guess who was waiting.

"clear off cullen boy, or you'll regret it."

BRING BRING BRING BRING.

_Saved by the bell, priceless._

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. That is, until I got home.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WONT KEEP WRITING UNLESS YOU REVIEW!**


	2. home sweet hunt

Chapter 2- home sweet hunt

Chapter 2- home sweet hunt.

School was a drag.

I least I met Edward.

_Mmm Edward. simply delectable._

I drove home in my yellow convertible (A/N pics of cars on profile)

I parked in the garage with my Yamaha R6, Lamborghini Murcielago GTR and Ferrari P4/5.

_God I love my cars! _

I walked into my home. _Ah, home sweet home!_

_Hmm, maybe it's time I went for a joy flight._

I ran outside and lifted my feet off the ground.

_Geez! I love flying!_

I spotted some strange rustling in the trees.

I flew down to a hover and something bowled be over and I cracked my head on the tree.

"fuck! Get off me that hurt!"

I contorted the wind and the trees to smash my victim against a trunk.

_Lets see who this bastard is!_

I took of the base ball cap and revealed a highly devilish grin.

"hey babe, I didn't expect to see you here." He grinned at me with a trade mark smile.

"but.. how… did you do that to me?" _how could a simple boy do that to me?_

"well, you see. I am just like you, witch. I am a vampire."

He grinned ear to ear.

I stared at the bronze god.

My face scrunched in anger and he furrowed his eye brows.

"what are you so mad at?"

_How could he not know? It is his exact fucking race that wiped out my entire clan!_

I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the tree.

"Cullen, don't mess with me! If you even come close to me again, I am going to smash that pretty little face of yours." I put my lips up to his ear and continued,

"and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

I picked him up by the neck and tossed him aside.

At that moment the blonde chick ran out from the woods.

"NO ONE TREATS MY BROTHER LIKE THAT BITCH!"

She charged at me and I stuck my hand out to reveal a flame that shrivelled most of her blonde locks.

She screamed and tried to slap me but I punched her in the face and said,

"if you, Edward or any one else from your stupid coven even attempts to touch me, they will regret it."

I strutted away from the bundle of joy.

When I arrived at my house I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

_So many quiet towns, and I chose the one full of fucking vampires!_


	3. read me

I USUALLY HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

**I USUALLY HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY NEED MORE SO KEEP REVIEWING!**

**XX ZEBOMBDIGITY**

**MWA MWA**

**PS. READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. present to past

Chapter 4- present to past

Chapter 4- present to past

BellaPOV

_Oh no! grr. I have to go to school again! _I got onto my Yamaha and drove down my insanely long drive way.

The drive to school wasn't a very long one. I parked myself next to a shiny silver Volvo.

_Volvos, YUCK! _

I strode over to my locker and turned they dial on my lock.

It wasn't co-operating so I simple melted the lock.

_Works like a treat!_ I opened my locker and grabbed my books.

_Damn it! I have biology with the bronze haired god! What am I calling him a god now? Well he is irresistibly tasty!_

"oh, bella. I never knew that you were the crunchy nut type."

I turned my eyes around to see a pair of emerald green ones staring back at me.

_What? He read my mind again? Geez! I didn't put up my wall!_

"shit!"

"good morning to you to bella" he stared back at me and shot me his trade mark crooked smile.

_I am never going to trust him after what he did_

_--flashback--_

_I was walking home from a joy flight when I heard several strangers thoughts around my house._

_I darted around the trees surrounding my house and caught a glimpse of strangers walking into my house. _

_Mum and dad were home so I shouldn't worry._

_I walked over to the living room window and was horrified at what I saw when I looked through._

_There were seven beautiful vampires, including a familiar bronze haired one, surrounding my parents._

_I was stunned as I watched the vampires tare them apart limb from limb._

_I could never trust a vampire any more._

_Not after what Edward did._


	5. band bites

Chapter 5- band bites

Chapter 5- band bites.

BellaPOV

I strutted into the cafeteria and chose a lunch table.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

I put my iPod earphones into my ear and started listening.

Someone came over to me and pulled them out of my ears.

I looked up annoyed to see Rosalie with a fake blonde wig on.

"that wig hardly gives you justice you know."

"maybe if you hadn't been your fucked up self, it wouldn't have happened!"

I pulled the wig off her head and burnt it quickly with my powers.

I went up to her ear and whispered,

"no one fucks with me, got it?"

I snapped my fingers and touched her head and her gorgeous blonde lock restored.

"don't think I will pitty you again."

I sat back down on my table and left a stunned Rosalie.

"th…than..thanks bella." Was all she could muster before she turned on her feet and headed towards 'their table'.

The pixie like one beamed and whispered something to the others.

She walked over to me and grinned.

_High much?_

She however, tapped me on the shoulder before she pulled out my earphones.

"Hi bella! Yeah, I'm alice, hay! and I was wondering if you wanted to join our band, you know right!?"

I looked up at her tunned.

"what bought this up hyper?"

"well, you know. You fixed rose's hair and stuff. You know!"

"sorry honey, I am already in a band."

"who?" she looked up at me annoyed and confused.

A~_what! How could she reject me! Who is this band? I will crush them!_

"alice, I would rather you didn't crush my band members, because then I would have to crush you." I turned and winked at jasper, along with the other cullens.

"well who are your band members?"

"full moon. They are werewolves" I whispered in her ear.

She gasped and a large guy appeared from behind her.

"doesn't a full moon mean that you show all of your bum, half moon is just one cheek and an eclipse is when you are wearing undies?"

"well maybe in you didn't over dose on the steroids, you could maybe say something smart." I looked up at him. _Haha! I could take him on!_

Edward walked over to me and sat next to me.

He placed me on his lap and I leant down to whisper in his ear

"what the fuck are you doing cullen?"

"just play along with it, trust me. You wont mind"

_Oh, you would be surprised what I wouldn't mind for you to do to me. What am I thinking? Happy thoughts… happy thoughts… yumm, Edward cullen!_

He started kissing me on the jaw and I stiffened.

"you have some nerve culle…"

But I was just cut off by his lips crashing onto mine.

He kissed me, but I was surprised that I kissed back.

We stayed like that for a few moments before his tongue brushed against may lip, asking for entrance.

I obeyed before I thought about what I was doing.

I bit his tongue. Hard.

He yelped and pulled back.

I stood out of his lap. _Much to my unenjoyablement._

"I thought I warned you before. Do not touch me, even though I may like it." _Shit! Did I just say that out loud!?_

The bug guy burst out laughing and I glared at him and started burning his mind.

He wipered and told me to stop. I obeyed.

_This family will be the death of me!_


End file.
